


The Break of the Spring

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Mention of canonical Dick/Kori, Top Jason, Uniform Kink, bottom dick, here there be fucking, jaydick_flashfic: Spring Break, overuse of the word fuck, smut for Dick’s birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: An alternate end to Titans 1.6: Jason Todd.What could have happened if Jason hadn’t left after he and Dick argued because Jason beat up those cops...For the JayDick Flashfic prompt ‘Spring Break’.





	The Break of the Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



Jason’s right up in his face and Dick can almost feel his breath on his lips. The coiling spring in Dick’s gut that’s been winding tighter and tighter the longer he’s around Jason is now so closed around his chest that he can barely breath past it. All he’s really aware of is how he’s glaring at Jason just as much as Jason’s glaring at him.

“Who the fuck are _you_?” Jason sneers, dismissive and scoffing at Dick’s current identity crisis.

Then that coiled spring inside of Dick breaks, and he’s not sure who moves first, but Jason’s lips are on his, and his hands are in Jason’s hair, dragging him in closer. The heat of it shocks him, his teeth pressed against his mouth by Jason’s. Dick distantly hears a thin, weak moan, and when Jason pulls back, eyes still on fire with that earlier anger and a nasty smirk on that mouth that he’s just been dragging in closer to his, Dick realises that he was the one that moaned. He flushes, still so pissed off at Jason for provoking him, and even more for kissing him, that he opens his mouth to snap at him. 

But Jason gets there first, and suddenly Dick’s got a mouth full of tongue, and his knees go weak. Jason’s fingers find their way into the plates of armour on Dick’s back, pulling him down to his level, and Dick sinks down a few inches without even meaning to. 

“Jason...” Dick groans as he’s forced to turn, and pushed up against the wall, back resting against the concrete. “Stop. Not here.”

“Why?” Jason moves closer, biting at Dick’s lower lip quickly, and the sting of pain makes the blood pulse faster in Dick’s veins than it already is. “You don’t want to. I can tell.”

“There are a shitload of unconscious cops right there.” Dick protests, instead of giving the outright No that he should. He pushes up to his full height, but Jason just smirks at him again. 

“So? They’re not gonna tell anyone.” Jason shoves his hand in the join between the top and bottom halves of Dick’s suit. Dick’s struck by the fact that Jason knows this suit intimately. Because he’s wearing the fucking _upgrade_. Dick allows himself a half second of hating Bruce again before he focuses back on Jason.

“You... That...” Dick tries to get out, the welter of emotions inside him stopping anything like coherent speech. “That isn’t the point!”

“What? You think if we go somewhere else you’ll get yourself under control again? You’ll put a stop to this?” Jason shakes his head, pissed off and as aggressive as ever. “You keep telling yourself that, bro. But the truth is you _need_ this. You’re dying for it. It’s clear on your face right now. Always has been.” 

“It is not!” Dick pushes away from the wall, and it has the unfortunate effect of forcing him onto Jason’s thigh. The pressure shouldn’t feel as good as it does through Dick’s cup. “I do _not_ need to be fucked right now. I definitely don’t need fight sex, or whatever the fuck you think this is. I don’t need this at all.”

“Please!” Jason snorts as if Dick’s made an actually funny joke and not the kind of dad joke he’s falling into around Rachel and Gar. “ _One_ look at you, and I knew you were craving dick.”

“Fuck you.” Dick snarls, suddenly remembering he has hands, and that he can use them. He grabs onto Jason’s shoulders, but unlike earlier, Jason’s ready for him.

“Nah, it’s gonna be the other way round. And you know it.” Jason grins meanly, hands shoving down under Dick’s waistband. “Fuck, you’ve been with Kori? Bet she tops you too.”

“Shut the hell up.” Dick grunts out, knowing he should be shoving Jason away roughly, but the angry reckless part of him is pulling him closer, spreading his legs a little.

“You don’t wear underwear underneath?” Jason breathes out, staring up into Dick’s face, his eyes wide and delighted. “God damn, bro.”

“It makes lines...” Dick admits, feeling oddly embarrassed. He doesn’t care what Jason thinks about him going commando, he really doesn’t. Except for that small part of him that wants to perform well for him, that wants to impress Jason, the same way he does with all his lovers. 

But Jason’s not his lover; for all that he’s got a delicious grip on Dick’s ass, and is squeezing exactly the way Dick’s always enjoyed, pulling the cheeks away from each other a little and letting his index fingers dip into his crack. It’s the way that makes him groan breathily and tilt his head back, letting his partner do what they want to him. 

There’s a ripping, tearing sound and the fabric that had been tight around Dick’s hips is now loose and gaping open. “Ooops. Sorry, not sorry.” Jason says, without an ounce of remorse.

“What the actual fuck?” Dick mutters, pushing Jason away to survey the damage. It involves pulling his cape out of the way and twisting to look behind him. It’s surprisingly bad, the pants ripped at the seam down the back. It gives Jason, or anyone else for that matter, perfect access; but it’s completely hidden by his cape, which is a small mercy. And probably exactly what Jason planned.

But any thoughts Dick might have to express his anger at Jason are put on hold when he’s pushed back into the wall and kissed hard. Jason doesn’t shy away from biting at Dick’s lower lip, something that makes Dick’s stomach flip pleasantly. His hands find their way back up to Jason’s shoulders without his permission, and he groans into Jason’s hard biting kisses like he’s been drowning for them. Maybe because he has.

Jason pulls back and reaches into his belt to take out a small tube of lube, slicking one hand up quickly and resting it on the swell of Dick’s ass. Dick nods, jumping up without thinking about it, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist. Jason’s gloves are rough on his skin, much rougher than his own gloves, probably for extra grip, and Dick lets the irritation at Jason getting an _upgraded_ version of his suit flow through him. The tips of Jason’s gloves are even rougher on the tender skin of Dick’s hole, but Dick is surprised to find that he likes it.

One of Jason’s fingers slips inside him, and Dick lets out a puff of breath despite himself. It feels bigger than it really is, the rough pad of it skating across his prostate making him shake and let out a needy gasp. Dick really does need this. Jason pushes his finger in deeper, stroking in and out, over and over, until Dick’s hole loosens around it enough that he can take another. A second follows the first in and Dick bites his lip, determined not to let out anymore noise from this point on. Jason might be getting to fuck him, but that doesn’t mean Dick needs to be quite so obviously eager for it. But those fingers work Dick’s hole so well that he can’t help but breathe harder, panting and jerking when Jason rubs that spot. Dick clenches down on that glove and sees stars behind his closed eyelids. 

“God damn, bro...” Jason says, sounding awed even as his face still has that sneer on it.

“Shut up, Jason!” Dick snaps back, he can’t take hearing what Jason has to say, not right now when he should be coming to his senses and ending this right now. 

“What? It’s a compliment!” Jason huffs, fucking his fingers in and out a little quicker, a little smoother now that Dick’s distracted and not squeezing down on them so hard. Jason’s opening him up properly rather than focusing on making him feel so damn good. Dick feels like he’s lost control, but there’s no controlling himself around Jason. He’s tried, and no matter what, he’s caught up in the force of nature that is Jason Todd.

Dick slides his hand down from Jason’s shoulder, and takes the tube of lube from Jason. It doesn’t take any thought to flick open Jason’s pants, to take out his hard, thick cock. He’s intimately familiar with how to do it, although usually from the other side, because it’s _his_ suit after all. His suit, the _Robin_ suit, no matter who’s wearing it now. It’s a little harder than he was expecting to flick open the bottle and slick Jason’s cock up, but he manages. He’s about to shift his hips, ready to move things on, when Jason pushes his legs away from his waist and shoves his arms under Dick’s legs, leaving Dick spread open deliciously.

Dick shifts in Jason’s grip slightly until the head of Jason’s cock bumps against his hole, and Dick grinds down on it until it slips inside him. Jason lets Dick slide down on it until there’s nothing more to take. Dick tilts his head back, resting it on the wall behind him while he relishes the heat, stretch and fullness of having Jason so deep inside. He slides his hands under Jason’s cape, shoving his fingers into the plates of armour on Jason’s back for leverage and stability. Because of course Jason’s suit has more armour. Dick hates it, hates that fucking _upgraded_ uniform that Jason shouldn’t be wearing.

And then Jason uses that moment to take the opportunity to bite his neck while he starts fucking him. Usually Dick likes it loving and less rough, or he always has before, unless he and his partner were working off adrenaline after patrol. But Jason’s being rough, and Dick loves it. He treats Dick like he knows he can take it without question, pinning Dick’s hips to wall with the force of his thrusts. Jason’s cock goes much deeper than his fingers, and Dick has to moan as he hits parts of Dick that haven’t been touched in years. Dick feels like he’s lost and reckless like he accused Jason of being, especially with a room full of unconscious cops next to them. Then Jason bites harder, and the sting does something to Dick’s head that he couldn’t explain even if he tried. Jason pulls back, snarling at Dick, and he sees the blood, _his_ blood on Jason’s teeth. 

“Fuck me harder.” Dick blurts out, even though what he actually wanted to say was that maybe they should slow it down, for Jason not to hurt him again. But Jason picks up the pace and Dick looses the breath for words, ecstasy riding through his veins like lightning ever time Jason slams in deep.

And then Jason slides them down the wall, down to his knees, and starts to lay Dick out on his back on the floor. Jason’s knees pin Dick’s cape to the ground, holding him in place even more securely than his hands could. Dick’s about to sass Jason’s lack of strength and stamina, but with the new position, Jason slams in harder, making Dick’s eyes roll back in his head, and he can’t do anything more than whimper as Jason fucks him so well. Too well for Dick to even think about being bitchy. Hitting his prostate on every other thrust, sending waves of white hot pleasure through his body, Dick goes limp and pliant under Jason, his legs falling open around Jason’s arms.

Jason moves his hands from under his legs to up under Dick’s shoulders, sliding up to cradle his head, It’s almost gentle, but definitely possessive; and that desperately lonely part of Dick revels in it. Dick feels Jason’s weight on him; the whisper of their uniforms rubbing against each other, the sound of their harsh breaths mingling, the lewd noise of Jason pistoning in and out of him, and the onslaught of pleasure that’s overwhelming him.

It feels like Jason’s making him his, it’s not like anyone else he’s ever been with, they’d all felt temporary, that time would pass and they’d be gone, but Jason feels oddly permanent. It reminds him of the weight of the spotlight on him before he flew on the trapeze... It feels like home. That he’s Jason’s.

“Fuck yes, you are.” Jason says, and Dick realises that he’d babbled all that out loud. Dick comes, ecstasy peaking so perfectly, tears leaking from his wide eyes, coating the inside of his inbuilt jock. Jason pounds into him, chasing his own pleasure until he comes deep in Dick, filling him up with his seed.

“We should go back to the safe house. Get out of our uniforms.” Jason says, slipping out of Dick and making him shudder with want. “And then I’ll spread you out over the bed, and fuck you till you cry again.”

Dick pictures it; his face pushed into the pillows, wet with tears, ass held high for Jason’s mouth to lick, suck, and delve into his hole until Dick comes screaming his name. “You’re going to eat me out.” Dick says, and instead of sounding as demanding and in control as he wants it to, it comes out soft, needy and... Vulnerable.

Jason’s eyes blaze white-hot under his domino, but not with anger this time. “I’ll eat your ass ‘till you forget everything but my name.”

“Yes, please. Please...” Dick says, unable to do anything but respond to that fierceness with acquiescence. 

Jason makes to pull away, but is stopped by Dick’s hands on his back. “This’ll be easier if you let go.”

“...My fingers are stuck.” Dick admits, slightly embarrassed. He’s supposed to have been trained by the best, but Jason’s armour has him in its grip, and he’s defeated by it.

The mean-set look on Jason’s face breaks, and he laughs, snorting. “Fucking seriously?” Jason kisses him again, gently this time. “You’re such a dork. I love it.” Jason’s kisses taste sweet now, and the only change that Dick can tell between these tender kisses and earlier, is that Jason’s smiling. Dick’s so grateful that Jason’s distracting him right now, because on the tip of his tongue is a stupidly intense urge to tell Jason he loves him too. Which would be a disaster, they barely know each other. 

Jason flexes his back, letting Dick’s hands slide out from between the plates and down Jason’s flank. Jason helps Dick to his feet, grinning as Dick sways a little while the mess Jason made inside of him starts to leak down his thighs. “Fucked you good, right?”

“If you drive the Batmobile like you fuck, I may have to marry you.” Dick says, trying to focus on getting his legs under him, until he realises the silence coming from Jason. “Uh...”

“Fuck, bro, you know how to give a compliment.” Jason grins lazily, but Dick can see the pride on his face. “Let’s get back to the safe house, because I can’t fucking wait to get my mouth on you.”


End file.
